Battle Cries - director's cut
by cortez11
Summary: Beziehungsdrama, Joan L. X Captain Future. Achtung, Handlung & Setting sind "Fantasy", nicht "Sci-Fi" (Story spielt auf der archaischen Wüstenwelt „Kh'elvarh"). Zweite Version v. "Battle Cries" (futuremania), Änderg. ab Ende Kap. 3, geänderter Schluss (Zusatzkap.), ohne den Prolog v. Genesis
1. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1 - victor devictus (1)**  
**oder: "every step that I take is another mistake" (2)**

„Macht das Tor auf!"  
Der Wächter auf den Zinnen traute seinen Augen nicht. „Es ist Kh'andarh", schrie er über den Hof – „Kh'andarh alh Kaēa ist zurück!"  
Sofort bemühten sich etliche Hände, das schwere Tor zu öffnen. Die Angeln ächzten, dann schwangen die Flügel einen Spalt breit auf.  
Sofort lenkte Future sein Yaka durch die Öffnung.  
Der Ruf hatte den Hof in Aufregung versetzt, obwohl es stockdunkel war. Alle Mitglieder des Haushalts strömten zusammen, einige hielten Fackeln und Öllampen, und das Yaka scheute vor der aufgeregten Menge, die sich inzwischen versammelt hatte.  
Jemand hielt ihm die Zügel, dann sprang Future zu Boden und schüttelte den Sandstaub ab. Sofort wurde er umringt.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
Er blickte in die fragenden Gesichter um ihn herum. „...Wir haben gewonnen," sagte er müde, „die Allianz der Zehn ist geschlagen. Es wird endlich wieder Frieden sein."  
Einen Moment herrschte atemlose Stille.  
Sein Blick fiel auf das Schwert seines Feindes, das er immer noch mit der Linken umklammert hielt, doch er merkte nicht, wie das Metall der Klinge in seine Hand schnitt. Impulsiv reckte er die erbeutete Waffe nach oben.  
„Wir haben gesiegt!" schrie er heiser, bevor das allgemeine Johlen und die Freudenrufe ihn übertönten.

Schließlich hatte er sich den Weg durch die Menge zum Haupthaus gebahnt. Auf dem Weg dorthin entledigte er sich seines Umhangs, drückte ihn dem erstbesten in die Hand, der ihm gefolgt war, ebenso das erbeutete Schwert.  
Eine Hand fasste ihn an der Schulter. „Wo wollt Ihr hin, Kh'andarh – ?"  
„Lasst mich..." erwiderte er grimmig, ohne sich umzusehen, und rieb seine Hand.  
„Aber – "  
Jetzt drehte er sich um. Es war Arca, der ihm gefolgt war.  
„Du meinst es gut, Arca," erwiderte er ruhig, doch der Zorn brannte deutlich in seinen Augen, „trotzdem – lass' mich einfach alleine..."  
Arca wich zurück, er hatte begriffen.  
Future hatte inzwischen die Küche erreicht, wo er sich die Hände wusch, Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte und mit dem nächstbesten Tuch, was er finden konnte, abtrocknete, dann warf er das Tuch beiseite und wählte den Weg zur Treppe, während Arca die Nachfolgenden aufhielt.

Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, hatte er den ersten Stock erreicht und betrat nun den Übergang zum Turm.  
Die Wächter am Übergang begrüßten ihn, doch er ignorierte sie und stürmte die Treppe hinauf. Schwer atmend hielt er schließlich oben an.  
Der Eingang war geschlossen und wurde, wie üblich, bewacht.  
Als der Wächter ihn im Licht der Fackel erkannte, trat er scheu zur Seite.  
„Kh'andarh – " begann er verlegen, „...sie will Euch nicht sehen..."  
„Das weiß ich," erwiderte Future grimmig und holte tief Luft. „Laß' mich allein."

Future wartete, bis die Schritte des Wächters auf der Treppe nach unten verklungen waren, dann trat er vor und klopfte hart mit der Faust gegen das Holz. „Mach auf, Joan, ich möchte mit Dir reden."  
Eine Weile passierte gar nichts.  
Erneut donnerte er gegen die Tür. „Lass mich ‚rein, Joan – bitte..."  
Schließlich konnte er Schritte hören.  
„Lass' mich in Ruhe, Future," war die Antwort.  
Es war zum verzweifeln... „Joan – bitte – ich möchte mit Dir reden..."  
„Verschwinde!" Joans Stimme klang wütend.  
Future suchte nach Worten, versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. „...Ich – ich wollte Dir nur sagen, dass die Geschichte mit Nurya vorbei ist. Du hast ja vielleicht mitbekommen, dass ihr Vater zur Allianz der Zehn gehört, die sich gegen den Hohen Rat aufgelehnt hat und auch hinter dem Mord an Senator Keyrion steht. Der Kampf ist beendet – die Allianz ist geschlagen." Er hielt inne.  
„...Schön für Dich," war Joans Antwort.  
Er holte tief Luft. „Joan – ich habe Nurya nach Hause geschickt, zurück zu ihrem Vater."  
Von drinnen kam keine Reaktion.  
Future wusste nicht, ob er über die Kälte, die ihm entgegenschlug, nur wütend oder nur getroffen, oder beides zugleich sein sollte. Andererseits hasste er sich selbst für das , was er getan hatte – dass er nachgegeben und mit dieser verfluchten politischen Heirat ein paar Monate Frieden erkauft hatte. Und im Gegenzug Krieg mit Joan.  
Auf dem Schlachtfeld hatte er gesiegt, wieder einmal. Hier jedoch, wo es ihm wirklich wichtig war, hatte er verloren, weil er die Bedürfnisse der Öffentlichkeit mal wieder über sein Privatleben gestellt hatte.  
Der Krieg mit Joan war der viel entsetzlichere, fand er, und die Wunden, die er schlug, die weitaus schlimmeren.

„Joan," begann er erneut, leise. „Es – es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß, dass ich Dich sehr verletzt habe, und ich möchte es wieder gut machen, wenn ich das kann. Bitte, lass' uns reden..."  
Keine Antwort, nur Stille.  
Er wartete eine Weile, horchte schließlich an der Tür, doch er konnte nichts wahrnehmen.  
„Joan, bitte..."  
Er stieß die Luft, die er angehalten hatte, geräuschvoll aus. Ihr Schweigen machte ihn rasend, und er fühlte, wie der Zorn erneut in ihm hochstieg.  
„Joan!" Er donnerte erneut an die Tür.  
„Geh weg! Lass mich alleine!" schrie sie zurück.  
Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er sich gegen die Tür werfen, sie gewaltsam aufbrechen sollte, während Wut, Schmerz und Enttäuschung um die Vorherrschaft über seine Gefühle rangen. Dann hielt er inne – sie würde ihn dafür noch mehr hassen...  
Seine Gedanken rasten.  
Und wenn er hierbleiben würde? Hier vor ihrer Tür? So lange, bis sie irgendwann mal herauskommen musste – doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken sofort wieder.  
Es war sinnlos.  
Er starrte auf die massive Holztür, als könnte er sie mit seinen Blicken durchdringen, schließlich wandte er sich abrupt um und ging.

Am Übergang wartete Arca auf ihn, doch er ignorierte ihn und lenkte seine Schritte ungeduldig in Richtung seiner Wohnräume. Gefolgt von dem Kh'elvaner, riss er die Türflügel auf, einen um den anderen, marschierte quer durch das Wohnzimmer, betrat den Gang und blieb erst vor dem Schlafzimmer stehen.  
Die Hand auf dem Riegel, hielt er inne, drehte sich um.  
Ein Blick genügte, um Arca zum Rückzug zu bewegen, dann schob Future langsam die Tür auf und betrat sein Schlafzimmer.  
Joans und sein Schlafzimmer. Zu glücklicheren Zeiten.

Nachdem er die Tür wieder verschlossen hatte, ließ er seine Blicke wandern, blieb an dem großen Bett hängen. Langsam, mühsam, machte er ein paar Schritte vorwärts, ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder.  
Eine bleierne Müdigkeit überfiel ihn, und er fühlte sich elend, verspannt, seine Muskeln begannen zu schmerzen. Stück für Stück begann er, die kh'elvanische Rüstung abzulegen, die er immer noch trug, entledigte sich des Kettenhemdes, doch das Gewicht der Panzerung schien nicht von seinen Schultern zu weichen.  
Seine linke Hand hatte wieder zu bluten begonnen, und er suchte nach einen Stoffstück, dass er als Verband benutzen konnte. Die Schnittwunde mehrmals umwickelt, stand er schließlich wieder auf und ging zum Spiegel.  
Das Bild, das ihn im Spiegelglas entgegenblickte, war auch nicht dazu angetan, seine Stimmung zu bessern. Die Haare zerrauft, verklebt, eine lange blutige Schramme, die sich von der linken Augenbraue aus über die Stirn bis zum Haaransatz zog, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, in denen eine Mischung aus Zorn und Schmerz loderte. Diverse blaue Flecken und Kratzer überall dort, wo die kh'elvanische Rüstung den Körper nicht vollständig abdeckte, Spuren des Kampfes und eine Anspannung, die nicht nachlassen wollte. Außerdem war er magerer geworden.  
Er zuckte die Schultern und ging ins Bad.

Das warme Wasser hatte nicht, wie erhofft, die Anspannung gelöst, sondern den dumpfen Schmerz in den Muskeln und das Gefühl der Zerschlagenheit verstärkt. Frustriert schlang er sich ein großes Handtuch um die Hüften, nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte.  
Auf dem Sims über dem Bett hatte Arca in der Zwischenzeit einen Tonkrug mit Wein sowie zwei Kelche abgestellt.  
Er griff nach dem einen, schenkte sich ein und stürzte die kühle Flüssigkeit die Kehle herunter, dann betrachte er den Kelch in seinen Händen, während seine Gedanken wieder zu wandern begannen.  
Stilisierte Blumenranken waren um die Wölbung des Gefäßes eingeritzt.  
Wüstenblumen.  
In einem plötzlichen Impuls schleuderte er den Kelch zornig gegen die Wand, wo er splitternd zerbarst.

Die Decke greifen, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagen und den Gang betreten, war die Sache eines Augenblicks, dann hatte er sein Arbeitszimmer erreicht, in dem eine schmale Liege stand. Durch das Fenster drang das fahle Licht des kh'elvanischen Mondes.  
Zunächst zögerte er noch. Eine Weile blieb er am Fenster stehen, schaute hinaus in die Nacht und lauschte den Geräuschen in der Dunkelheit.  
Er war müde. Heute war viel passiert, und nicht alles, was geschehen war, war gut. Auch wenn er die heutige Schlacht gewonnen hatte, fühlte er sich als Verlierer, war kurz davor, die Hoffnung aufzugeben.  
In diesem Moment riß ihn das Signal des Televisors aus seinen Gedanken, und er machte Licht und schaltete das Gerät an.

Auf dem kleinen Bildschirm erschien Ilanyr alh-Ansha und erkundigte sich nach dem Ausgang des Kampfes.  
Future rieb sich die Schläfen; eigentlich hatte er keine Lust mehr, die Details zu diskutieren. „In den nächsten Tagen fangen die Verhandlungen an, um den Frieden vertraglich zu verankern," erwiderte er. „Hat der Hohe Rat Dich noch nicht informiert?"  
Der Kh'elvaner schüttelte den Kopf, und Future fuhr fort: „Jetzt, nachdem die Allianz der Zehn offiziell vernichtet ist, wird auch Bandarakh Schwierigkeiten haben, je wieder einen Fuß auf den Boden zu bekommen..."  
Ilanyr nickte. „Wenn er nicht sogar ausgestoßen oder zum Exil verurteilt wird. Oder Beides."  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass diese Strafe heute noch angewandt wird," erwiderte Future. „Ausstoßen und Brunnenvergiften – ist das nicht lange vorbei?"  
„Das scheint nur so." Hinter dem Humor, der in Ilanyrs Augen blitzte, war der alte Kh'elvaner ernst. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wozu wir auch heute noch fähig sind – die Kruste der Zivilisation, die uns von der Barbarei trennt, ist äußerst dünn."  
„Wem sagst Du das... Ich kenne das zur Genüge. Auch die Geschichte der Menschheit ist voll von Grausamkeiten."  
„Um so besser, dass jemand wie Du sich um den Frieden kümmern," gab der Kh'elvaner zurück. „Was macht eigentlich Dein privater Streit – wenn ich fragen darf...?"  
Futures Stimme klang resigniert. „Frag' mich nicht, Ilanyr..."  
Die Augen Ilanyrs forschten fragend im Gesicht ihres Gegenüber, und was dort zu sehen war, reichte als Antwort völlig aus. „Jetzt hast Du doch allen Grund, diese Frau nach Hause zu schicken."  
„Danke – das war das leichter zu lösende Problem von beiden, Ilanyr." Future war sich bewusst, wie sarkastisch seine Stimme klang, und atmete geräuschvoll aus, unwillig, dieses Thema ausgerechnet mit demjenigen zu diskutieren, der an der Sache maßgeblich beteiligt war.  
Sein Gegenüber verstand. „Na, dann wünsche ich Dir weiterhin viel Glück..." Ilanyr nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, sich zu verabschieden und das Gespräch zu beenden.

Future blieb nachdenklich eine Weile am Schreibtisch sitzen, schließlich löschte er das Licht, wickelte sich in seine Decke und fiel bald darauf in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

- # -

(1) latein. für „besiegter Sieger"  
(2) Textzeile aus „Numb", ohne freundliche Genehmigung von Linkin Park


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2 - cave servas dona ferentes (3)**  
**oder: "A Knife in the Dark" (4)**

Der Hof war ruhig geworden.  
Von hier oben hatte Margun den denkbar besten Überblick über das Anwesen – das war mit ein Grund, warum er sich für die Wache am Südturm entschieden hatte.  
Der andere Grund war, dass er Verständnis und Sympathie für seinen Burgherrn, Lord Kaēa, hegte – für ihn und auch für seine junge Frau.  
Er mochte Lady Joy, deren terranischer Name"Joan", „Göttin" bedeutete, ganz einfach. Er mochte ihre freundliche Art, den Anblick ihrer goldenen Locken. Genauso, wie er eine tiefe Loyalität und Zuneigung zu ihrem terranischen Mann fühlte, der auf seine gewinnende und ungestüme Art einerseits so fremd und andererseits aber auch so kh'elvanisch sein konnte.  
Oft genug hatte er Kh'andarh in den letzten Wochen hier stehen gesehen, vergeblich versuchend, mit Lady Joy zu reden und sie zur Rückkehr zu bewegen. Sie hatte stets abgelehnt.  
Er hatte die Veränderung beobachtet, die in seinem Burgherrn vor sich ging, obwohl dieser sich bemühte, es vor allen anderen zu verbergen. Er hatte ihn härter werden sehen, verschlossener, unberechenbarer. Der Streit zwischen Lady Joy und ihrem Mann war schmerzhaft, er lag wie ein dunkler Schatten über Kh'andarh alh-Kaēa, und damit beeinflusste er auch das Leben aller anderen Bewohner der Burg.  
Was hätte er, Margun, an seiner Stelle getan?  
...Aber was tat das zur Sache? Kh'andarh und Joy waren Terraner, keine Kh'elvaner. Sie waren mit anderen Sitten und Gebräuchen aufgewachsen als er.

Schritte.  
Er hielt seine Fackel seitwärts, um durch den Lichtschein nicht geblendet zu werden, und erkannte eine der Dienerinnen auf den Stufen, es war Shireeya. Sie trug einen Krug, der sicherlich für Lady Joy bestimmt war.  
Schließlich war sie nah genug herangekommen und grüßte ihn.  
„Margun, laß' mich durch – ich bringe Wein für meine Herrin." Sie hielt ihm den Krug unter die Nase, und der verführerische Duft eines schweren, goldnen Weines stieg ihm in die Nase.  
„…und an mich denkst Du nicht, Shireeya?" neckte er sie im Gegenzug.  
„Säufer," gab sie ungerührt zurück. „Du sollst hier Wache halten, nicht Dich betrinken."  
Der Wachmann grinste. „Nur einen winzigen Schluck… nur so zum Probieren." Er musterte die Dienerin von Kopf bis Fuß, so gut das flackernde Licht der Fackel dies zuließ. „Schließlich könnte der Wein ja vergiftet sein."  
„Margun…" schalt sie ihn, wie man mit einem begriffsstutzigen Kind spricht. „Wer sollte Lady Joys Wein vergiften? Wenn er für Lord Kh'andarh bestimmt gewesen wäre, dann vielleicht, aber… - "  
„Du hast ja recht," gab Margun zu. „Trotzdem – ein Becher, ein winziger Becher, kann nicht schaden." Sein Blick war verschmitzt. „Sagen wir, um alter Freundschaft willen…?"  
Shireeya seufzte.  
Aus den Falten ihres Gewandes zauberte sie einen Kelch, füllte ihn bis zum Rand mit Wein aus dem Krug und reichte ihn dem Wachmann.  
„Auf das Wohl unserer Herrin," prostete dieser ihr zu und stürzte das kühle Getränk die Kehle hinunter.  
„Auf das Wohl unserer Herrin," nickte Shireeya ihm zu.  
„…Ahh – das tat gut…" Der Wachmann lehnte sich zurück an das noch warme Mauerwerk und wischte sich den Mund mit dem Ärmel ab. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den leeren Kelch, dann den Krug, als wäre er mit dem niedrigen Füllstand des einen und dem hohen des anderen nicht zufrieden. Zögernd reichte er ihr das Trinkgefäß, stockte dann jedoch plötzlich in seiner Bewegung, versteinerte, und einen Lidschlag später sackte er in sich zusammen.  
Shireeya hatte gerade noch Zeit gehabt, den Krug beiseite zu stellen und Marguns Speer aufzufangen, bevor dieser klirrend zu Boden fiel, dann zog sie den Besinnungslosen geräuschlos an die Seite, wo sie ihm den Becher aus der Hand nahm und ihn fesselte und knebelte.  
Schließlich erinnerte sie sich wieder an den Krug, nahm ihn in die Linke, strich sich mit der Rechten die Haare glatt und klopfte an die Tür.

Das Turmzimmer lag in einem weichen, warmen Licht, das wenige Lampen verströmten, und sah so gemütlich und friedlich aus wie damals, als sie es mit Curtis zusammen eingerichtet hatten – wenn nicht dieser entsetzliche Streit zwischen ihnen wäre...  
Joan stand am Fenster. Sie wischte ihre Tränen ab und ließ ihren Blick über die Einrichtung schweifen. Es schien so lange her zu sein... ihre Gedanken begannen zu wandern, zurück zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ihr Streit begonnen hatte.  
Es war kurz danach gewesen, nachdem sie dieses Zimmer fertiggestellt hatten – als Refugium für sie beide, als Fluchtpunkt, wenn das Leben mit den restlichen Mitgliedern des Hauses ihnen zu nah kam, zu aufdringlich wurde.

Er hatte es ihr erzählt, zerknirscht, unsicher. Beinahe, als hätte er sie um Rat gefragt.  
Hatte er das?  
Sie wischte den Gedanken beiseite, konnte und wollte es immer noch nicht fassen. Das er ihr das antun konnte!  
Er hatte wiederholt seine Liebe zu ihr beteuert.  
Hohle Worte...  
Und dann hatte es Streit gegeben, heftigen Streit zwischen ihnen.

Wieder kamen ihr die Tränen.  
Sie griff nach dem Taschentuch, wischte sich die Augen.  
Draußen im Hof war inzwischen alles wieder dunkel, nach und nach waren alle Lichter gelöscht worden.  
Nachdem er gegangen war, hatte sie noch eine ganze Weile gebraucht, bis sich der Aufruhr tief in ihr drinnen wieder beruhigt hatte und sie wieder klar denken konnte. Währendessen hatte sie am Fenster gelehnt, nach unten gestarrt, auf den Hof  
Seine Schlacht war also geschlagen.  
Schön für ihn.  
Ihr Kampf war noch lange nicht zuende.

Warum hatte er dieses Flittchen nicht gleich von Anfang an zurück in die Wüste geschickt?  
Nurya. Ihr wurde schon schlecht bei dem bloßen Gedanken an den Namen – er erinnerte sie an Nurara.  
Warum überhaupt das alles - ?  
Diese ganzen endlosen Komplikationen, diese Stammesfehden – warum?  
Irgendwie hatte sie sich ihr Leben auf Kh'elvarh anders vorgestellt...  
Irgendwie hatte sie die Hoffnung gehabt, dass endlich einmal nicht sein Job, wie gewohnt, die erste Stelle in ihrem gemeinsamen Leben einnehmen würde, sondern dass er mehr Zeit für sie haben würde.  
Falsch gedacht.  
Als sie noch bei Ilanyr gewohnt hatten, war es tatsächlich anders gewesen – so, wie sie es sich immer erträumt hatte. Doch kaum hatten sie die Speicherburg in der Oase bezogen, begann auch schon die Politik sich in ihr Leben einzumischen. Und er, voll des ihm so sehr zu eigenen Verantwortungsgefühls, hatte sich da hineinziehen lassen – widerwillig zunächst, aber dennoch hineinziehen lassen.  
Zunächst waren es nur die unmittelbaren Angelegenheiten der Oase und ihrer Nachbarn gewesen, die geregelt werden mussten, dann kamen die endlosen Sitzungen im Hohen Rat, an denen er teilnahm, und schließlich galt seine Sorge nur noch dem Aufstand der Zehn Stämme und dieser Verschwörung.  
Das war der Punkt gewesen, an dem Nurya ins Spiel kam.  
Nurya. Er hatte sie geheiratet – nach kh'elvanischem Recht war so etwas möglich, er durfte mehrere Frauen haben. Und keiner hatte daran Anstoß genommen – Ilanyr war es sogar, der ihm den Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte zu dieser – zu dieser ganzen Aktion... Eine politischer Schachzug, um des Friedens willen.  
Politik! Ihr Leben mit Curtis wurde von Politik bestimmt!  
Wieder einmal war alles andere wichtig gewesen, nur sie nicht.  
Alles weitere war dann die logische Konsequenz seines Handelns gewesen: Es hatte einen erbitterten Streit gegeben, und sie war in den Turm gezogen.  
Dann hatte er Nurya geheiratet.  
Die Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter, und sie schluckte. Warum tat es bloß so weh?  
Klopfgeräusche.  
Sie zuckte zusammen, horchte.  
Tatsächlich, jemand klopfte an die Tür. Dem Klang nach konnte es jedoch nicht Curtis sein…  
„Wer ist dort?" Schnell wischte sie ihre Tränen ab.  
„Ich bin es, Shireeya."  
„Einen Moment – " Joan warf einen kurzen prüfenden Blick auf das Zimmer, dann öffnete sie die Tür.

- # -

(3) latein. für „traue keinen Dienerinnen, die Geschenke bringen…" (abgeleitet von „cave danaos dona ferentes" – hüte Dich vor den Danaern, wenn sie Geschenke bringen)  
(4) Kapitelüberschrift aus LotR Band 1, ohne freundliche Genehmigung von J. R. R. Tolkien


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3 – detectiones (5)**  
**oder: "Love Is A Battlefield" (6)**

Ungläubig starrte er auf die Flammen, die inzwischen aus dem Dach schlugen und den Hof in ein unruhiges rötliches Licht tauchten.  
„Joan!" Er stürzte zum Aufgang.  
Auf der Treppe herrschte bereits Gedränge, doch irgendetwas schien die Leute davon abzuhalten, einzugreifen... Was, zum Teufel, war dort oben los? Unwirsch drängte er die Kh'elvaner beiseite, dabei immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, bis er schließlich den Aufgang zum Turm erreichte. Sofort wurde er umringt.  
„Los!" brüllte er. „Bildet eine Kette – holt Wassereimer...!"  
Arca fasste ihn von hinten an die Schulter.  
„Kh'andarh – sie ist noch oben... Lady Joy ist noch oben im Turmzimmer!"  
Er konnte es nicht fassen, fühlte den Zorn in sich aufsteigen. „Warum hat denn keiner –"  
„Die Tür ist verriegelt," erwiderte Arca tonlos.  
Future blickte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann drehte er sich um, entwand dem nächststehenden Wächter eine Axt und rannte zur Treppe. „Komm' mit und hilf mir!"

Keuchend erreichten sie beide den Treppenabsatz.  
Beinahe wäre der Kh'elvaner gestürzt, als er über den gefesselten und geknebelten Wachmann stolperte. „Herr – hier liegt Margun..."  
Future beachtete ihn nicht, er hatte schon begonnen, mit der Axt auf die schwere Türe einzuschlagen. Nur zögernd splitterte das Holz , die Türflügel erzitterten zwar unter seinen Schlägen, doch sie waren solide gebaut, von beträchtlicher Materialstärke und nicht so leicht zu zerstören.  
Jetzt kam Arca dazu, der den Wachmann den Nachfolgenden überlassen hatte. Gemeinsam hieben sie auf die Türflügel ein, und schließlich hatten sie ein Stück herausgehackt, das groß genug war, um den Riegel beiseite schieben zu können.  
Sofort leckten ihnen die Flammen entgegen.  
Future ließ die Axt fallen, dann griff er durch die Öffnung. „Ich hab' ihn –"  
Im selben Moment warf sich sein kh'elvanischer Begleiter mit voller Wucht gegen das Holz, und die Tür schwang langsam auf.

Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, ließ Future beinahe versteinern, bevor er sich eines Besseren besann und nach seinem Schwert griff.  
Eine der Dienerinnen, Shireeya, war in einen Kampf mit Joan verwickelt, während rings umher die Flammen loderten. Joan wehrte sich verzweifelt, doch ihre Bewegungen schienen unkoordiniert, mühsam und vor allem zu langsam, und ihre Widersacherin hatte relativ leichtes Spiel mit ihr.  
Ungelenk war sie dem Stoß mit der Klinge ausgewichen, über eines der umgefallenen Möbelstücke gestolpert und kam ins Taumeln. Das war der Zeitpunkt, auf den die Kh'elvanerin nur gewartet hatte – mit einem schnellen Schlag hatte sie Joan entwaffnet und an sich gerissen. Nun stand sie vor ihm, Joan als Geisel vor sich haltend, das Messer an ihre Kehle gesetzt.  
„Wage es, näher zu kommen, und Deine Frau stirbt," schrie sie ihn an.  
Er ließ sofort die Waffe sinken.  
Shireeya fixierte ihn. Langsam dirigierte sie Joan, die sie als Schutzschild benutzte, über den am Boden liegenden Arca hinweg, zwang sie, sich entlang der Wand in Richtung Treppe zu bewegen, während im Turmzimmer hinter ihr krachend zwei Deckenbalken barsten und brennend zu Boden stürzten.  
Im Zurückweichen fingen Futures Augen Joans Blicke auf.

Jetzt war es wichtig, ruhig zu erscheinen...  
Scheinbar irritiert schaute er sich um, versuchte, die Lage zu erfassen.  
Auf dem engen Plateau war nicht viel Platz, gleich musste Shireeya an ihm vorbei...  
Eng an den Türflügel gedrückt, ließ er sie ungehindert passieren, zumindest sah es so aus.  
Nur Sekundenbruchteile später sprang er plötzlich vor, das Schwert in der Linken, und mit einem einzigen gezielten Stoß von der Seite her hatte er die Kh'elvanerin durchbohrt, bevor diese überhaupt reagieren konnte auf das, was gerade geschah.

Der Angriff war so überraschend gekommen, dass ihr keine Zeit mehr blieb, die Klinge durch die Kehle ihrer Gefangenen zu ziehen. Klirrend fiel das Messer zu Boden.  
Shireeya blickte ungläubig auf ihren Gegenüber, während sie kraftlos in die Knie sank und ihre Gefangene vorwärts stolperte, heraus aus ihrer Reichweite.  
Sie hatte versagt.  
Sie würde nun sterben, das wusste sie, und sie fürchtete sich nicht – oder doch?  
Sie hatte den Geschichten nie geglaubt, die im Hof, in der Küche, in den Speichern erzählt wurden über die dunklen Augen von Lord Kaēa, doch jetzt schauten diese Augen sie an, während ihr Blickfeld langsam verschwamm, fixierten sie unbarmherzig, bohrten sich zornig in ihre Seele, wollten sie sie verbrennen wie das Feuer, das im Turmzimmer hinter ihr tobte. Nurya hatte Recht gehabt...  
Mühsam hob sie die Hand, um sich gegen das zu wehren, was sie in diesen Augen lesen konnte, doch sie schienen sie in den Abgrund zu reißen, direkt in die terranische Hölle, wenn es denn eine gab, und dann war da Dunkelheit und dann nichts mehr.

Als Future wieder hochblickte, sah er direkt in Joans Augen, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Müdigkeit und Entsetzen anschauten. In ihren Augenwinkeln standen Tränen.  
„Joan – "  
Hinter ihr, in der Türöffnung, stoben die Flammen hoch, als erneut Balken aus der brennenden Dachkonstruktion herausbrachen und zu Boden stürzten, und ließen glühende Funken auf die Anwesenden niederregnen.  
„Curtis..." Sie schwankte, machte einen unsicheren Schritt nach vorne, doch Shireeyas lebloser Körper war ihr im Weg, und sie stolperte.

Er hatte sie aufgefangen, hochgehoben, und sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt.  
Er hatte sie die Treppe hinuntergetragen, über den Hof, bis hin zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, vor dessen Tür Arca Wachen aufstellen ließ, dort hatte er sie in ihr ehemals gemeinsames Bett gelegt, und Joan war sofort eingeschlafen.  
Nun saß er hier neben dem Bett und versuchte, seiner sich überschlagenden Gedanken Herr zu werden.  
Er betrachtete sie, wie sie schlief, hörte ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge, schluckte.  
Seine Gedanken begannen, zu wandern, spulten die Bilder ab, die sich in seinem Gehirn festgebrannt hatten...

Heute morgen – die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Tausende Augen, erwartungsvoll oder auch ängstlich auf ihn gerichtet. Endloses Warten, bis die Schlacht endlich begann.  
Dann das Schnauben und Stampfen der Yakas, Waffengeklirr, Blut, die unbarmherzige Hitze der Wüste, die Schreie und das Stöhnen derer, die zu Boden gingen.  
Die unwirkliche Ruhe nach dem Kampf, die sich über das Schlachtfeld senkte.  
Die Szene in seinem Zelt. Die bleierne Stille wirkte danach noch intensiver...  
Nachdem die Auflösung und Heimkehr der Truppen geregelt war, hatte er sich sofort ein frisches Reittier geben lassen und sich auf den Nachhauseweg gemacht, hatte trotz Einbruch der Dämmerung sein Yaka immer weiter angetrieben, angespornt, seine eigene Müdigkeit und die des Tieres ignorierend, als säße der Teufel höchstpersönlich ihm im Nacken. Durch die Dunkelheit, durch die Leere der unwirtlichen Wüstenlandschaft, war er weitergeritten, immer dem Signal des Peilsenders nach.  
Seine Ankunft mitten in der Nacht.  
Der Streit mit Joan.  
Shireeyas Verrat, der Angriff auf Joan, der Brand.  
Shireeyas Tod.  
Er betrachtete nachdenklich seine Hände, ließ seinen Blick wandern zu seinem Schwert, das jetzt neben dem Bett an der Wand lehnte, nachdem Arca es aus der Leiche der Dienerin gezogen hatte.  
Heute hatte er getötet, ganz bewusst getötet.  
Wer war er eigentlich, dass er das ungestraft tun konnte?  
Ein Teil von ihm nahm seine Aufgabe sehr ernst, und, das musste er sich eingestehen, dies war der eindeutig größere Teil von ihm.  
Ein anderer Teil suchte noch nach seinem Platz im Leben, in der Welt. Anfangs war dieser Teil sehr klein und unbedeutend gewesen, doch dann war er Joan begegnet, und plötzlich hatte er gewusst, wohin er gehörte, und dieser Teil von ihm war zunehmend immer stärker geworden.

Joan Landor, die diese Veränderung in ihm ausgelöst hatte und mit der er nach kh'elvanischem Recht verheiratet war, lag nun hier neben ihm, auf seinem Bett, gerade noch dem Anschlag auf ihr Leben entronnen.  
Sie hatte ihn in den letzten Wochen und Monaten nur noch wüst beschimpft, angebrüllt, verflucht.  
So weit war es mit ihnen beiden gekommen...  
Müde hob er den Kopf und blickte hinüber zum Fenster. Nuryas Wohntrakt schräg gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite des Hofes, war dunkel.  
Ob Nurya ihn auch verfluchen würde, wusste er nicht...  
Nicht Joan, sondern Nurya hatte ihm Hörner aufgesetzt, ihn vor dem gesamten kh'elvanischen Hohen Rat blamiert...  
Einen Moment lang versuchte er, die Dinge neutral zu betrachten und sich in Nurya hineinzuversetzen. Mit welchen Erwartungen war sie hierher gekommen? Wie fühlte es sich an, als Unterpfand der Stammespolitik an einen Wildfremden verheiratet zu werden -– mit all' den Folgen, die das kh'elvanische Recht mit sich brachte?  
Doch waren die Auswirkungen für sie wirklich so gravierend gewesen?  
Er hatte versucht, die Situation für sie so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten, doch offensichtlich war sie ganz die Tochter ihres Vaters: Die Überheblichkeit und Verschlagenheit Bandarakhs hatte ihn von Anfang an abgestoßen, und sie benahm sich keinen Deut besser. Und ihre Ablehnung ihm gegenüber hatte sie von Anfang an so deutlich gezeigt wie nur möglich.  
Im Nachhinein war er froh, seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Flügel des Hauses auf wenige Male beschränkt zu haben...  
Jedes mal war einmal zuviel gewesen.  
Nein, er hatte keine Lust mehr, auch nur einen Gedanken an Nurya zu verschwenden. Wenn einer aus dieser misslichen Lage das Beste gemacht hatte, dann sie.  
Er war froh, sie nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

Jetzt saß er hier, neben Joan, auf Armeslänge von ihr entfernt – und auch nur, weil sie schlief und somit handlungsunfähig war. Er saß hier nur, weil ihr Refugium der letzten Wochen und Monate, der südliche Turm, inzwischen ein verkohlter, rauchender Trümmerhaufen war.  
Soweit war es also mit ihnen gekommen...  
Er hasste sich selbst dafür, doch gleichzeitig raubte der Schmerz der Ablehnung ihm den Verstand. Innerlich schwankend zwischen Zorn und Schuldbewusstein, wollte er sie am liebsten in die Arme nehmen, spüren, festhalten, sie um Verzeihung bitten – allein der Gedanke ließ den Kloß in seiner Kehle immer größer werden.  
Wenn das alles doch nie geschehen wäre...  
Aber es war geschehen.  
Müde rieb er sich die Augen.

Schließlich lehnte er sich auf das Sims, das am Kopfende des Bettes entlang lief, stützte den Kopf auf. Er ließ seine Gedanken nochmals Revue passieren. Heute war viel passiert, und nicht alles, was geschehen war, war gut...

Die Flamme der kleinen Lampe, die er neben sich auf dem Sims abgestellt hatte, flackerte und ließ die langen Schatten, die sie warf, zuckende Bewegungen vollführen.  
Wie würde es mit ihnen weitergehen...?  
Nachdenklich starrte er ins Leere.

- # -

(5) latein. für „Entdeckungen"  
(6) Titel des gleichnamigen Songs, ohne freundliche Genehmigung von Lisa Stansfield


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4 – sentio, ergo sum **(7)  
oder: **_"…you became my power, my pleasure, my pain"_** (8)

Joan schlug die Augen auf.  
Was war passiert – und vor allem, wo war sie?  
Langsam schälten sich die Konturen ihres Schlafzimmers aus der Dunkelheit, und da fiel es ihr wieder ein: Sie war in ihrem früheren Schlafzimmer, nicht im Turm. Der Turm hatte gebrannt...  
Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch, schaute zum Fenster.  
Durch das Fenster fiel schwaches Mondlicht in den Raum, doch sie konnte den Südturm nicht erkennen. Nur ein deutlicher Geruch nach verbranntem Holz drang von draußen in das Zimmer.  
Es war also wahr.  
Sie betastete vorsichtig ihren Hals, doch außer einem kaum spürbaren Kratzer und der Tatsache, dass ihre Haut dort empfindlich und wahrscheinlich gerötet war, wo die Kh'elvanerin die Klinge angesetzt hatte, war sie unverletzt.  
Abgesehen von ein paar blauen Flecken, die sie sich beim Kampf zugezogen hatte.

Schaudernd dachte sie an den Moment, in dem Curtis aufgetaucht war, wie er Shireeya getötet hatte, wie die Dienerin direkt vor ihren Füßen zusammengebrochen war. An diesen seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen...  
Curtis? Oh, verflucht..

Ganz vorsichtig wandte sie den Kopf, um sich ja keine Blöße zu geben, und spähte kurz hinüber zu ihm, doch er schien zu schlafen trotz der unbequemen Position. Er hatte sich auf das breite Sims über dem Bett gelehnt, den Kopf auf die Arme gestützt, und er atmete ganz ruhig.  
In der Dunkelheit des Raumes konnte sie seine Gesichtszüge nur schemenhaft erkennen. Er lag still, die Haare zerwühlt, die Brauen zusammengezogen, und sah ziemlich verausgabt aus, mager und angespannt.  
Recht so.  
Wirklich?  
Über sechs Wochen hatte sie ihn so nicht mehr gesehen, eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr gesehen – und nun verfluchte sie sich in Gedanken, denn sein Anblick versetzte ihr einen Stich.  
„Warum musstest Du das tun, Curtis?" fragte sie sich. „Verdammt – warum tut es bloß so weh...?"  
Unwillkürlich tastete sich ihre Hand vor in seine Richtung, doch als sie sich dessen bewusst wurde, zog sie die Hand hastig zurück.  
Ihr Puls ging heftig, und die widerstreitenden Gefühle in ihr rangen mit dem Schmerz der Verletzung, der Bevorzugung dieser fremden Frau, und der Liebe für ihn, die sie trotz allem für ihn empfand. Die Verzweiflung raubte ihr fast den Verstand.  
Hier war er, und sie wäre jetzt am liebsten in seinen Armen – wenn er ihr das nicht angetan hätte. Allein die Vorstellung, dass diese Frau mit ihm zusammen war, dass sie sein Leben, sein Bett geteilt hatte, ließ ihren Zorn, ihre Verletztheit sofort wieder aufflackern.  
Die Vorstellung, hier quasi neben ihm zu liegen und ihn ignorieren zu müssen, war jedoch genauso entsetzlich.  
„Ich liebe Dich, und ich hasse Dich..."  
Unbewusst hatte sie ihre Gedanken ausgesprochen, doch sie merkte es nicht. Einen Moment lang starrte sie an die Decke, als könne sie so die Bilderflut in ihrem Kopf vertreiben, doch es half natürlich nicht.  
Oh Gott, was sollte sie bloß tun? Sie schloss die Augen, presste die Lider zusammen.  
„Oh Curtis – was soll bloß aus uns werden?" flüsterte sie tonlos in die Dunkelheit.

„Ich weiss es nicht, Joan," flüsterte er zurück. Langsam und vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, streckte die verspannten Muskeln und blickte sie schließlich an. „Ich weiss es wirklich nicht." Seine Stimme klang resigniert.  
„Ich – ich weiß es auch nicht..." Ihre Stimme zitterte, und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
Er blieb vorsichtig, immer noch auf Abstand bedacht, doch als er sie so sah, schnürte ihm der Schmerz die Kehle zu.  
„Joan..." begann er stockend, und seine Stimme klang rauh.  
„...Curtis – " In diesem Moment war es vorbei mit ihrer Zurückhaltung, und sie fing an, hemmungslos zu weinen.  
Ganz vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und nahm sie schließlich in die Arme, erwartend, dass sie sich heftig wehren würde. Doch sie drängte sich stattdessen plötzlich an ihn, und er hielt sie fest und schloss die Augen, während tief in ihm drinnen das Chaos tobte.  
Verzweifelt versuchte er, seiner Gefühle und Gedanken Herr zu werden.  
Eigentlich war er zutiefst erleichtert, dass er sie in den Armen halten konnte, dass er wieder mit ihr reden konnte. Dass es in diesem Moment fast so aussah, als bestünde tatsächlich eine Chance, sie als Frau, Freundin, Geliebte zurückgewinnen zu können. Dass es vielleicht wieder so werden könnte wie früher...  
Doch das war nicht alles.  
Zunehmend spürte er etwas anderes, widerstrebendes, was sich auf einmal vor seine Erleichterung schob, jetzt, da er sie festhielt – eine Art Groll, gespeist von der Möglichkeit erneuter Ablehnung. Verwirrung über den plötzlichen Umschwung. Verletztheit.  
Ein Gefühl der Vorsicht.  
...War das real, was da gerade passierte?  
Er zögerte.

„Ich liebe Dich," schluchzte sie. „Wie konntest Du nur diese Frau in unser Leben lassen? Es tut so weh..."  
Seine Stimme klang heiser, er schluckte. „Joan... Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dir wehgetan habe. Ich wollte das nicht. Joan – ..." Er brach ab, suchte nach Worten.  
Sie flüsterte tränenerstickt: „Ich kann die Vorstellung einfach nicht ertragen, dass sie an meiner Stelle war..."  
„Das war sie nicht". Er hatte seine Fassung halbwegs wieder erlangt und blickte sie an. „Sie war nie an Deiner Stelle. Sie war nur scharf auf Macht und Ansehen. Ich glaube noch nicht einmal, dass sie mich sonderlich gemocht hat..." Und in Gedanken fügte er bitter hinzu, ohne es auszusprechen: „Du warst nach wie vor meine Nummer Eins, mein Ein und Alles, die Frau, die ich liebte. Trotz dieser verfluchten politischen Heirat. Doch Du zogst es vor, abzutauchen..." Enttäuschung und Ärger stiegen wieder in ihm auf.  
Eigentlich wolte er Joan gleichzeitig nur festhalten, umarmen, vereinnahmen, zurückerobern.  
Aber...  
Verflucht, niemand würde jemals ihre Stelle einnehmen können!  
Sie gehörten zusammen, Joan und er, verdammt noch mal.  
Doch sie hatten beide Wunden davongetragen in diesem Krieg, den keiner von ihnen gewinnen konnte, in dem es nur Verlierer gab... Und verloren hatte nicht nur Joan, sondern auch er.  
Er spürte den inneren Abstand, der dadurch entstanden war.  
Nein, nichts war so wie vorher.  
Gar nichts.  
Die Sehnsucht nach ihr war groß, genauso groß wie die Bitterkeit, die in ihm war...  
Doch die Gräben, die sich aufgetan hatten zwischen ihnen, einfach so zu überspringen, als sei nichts gewesen – nein, das ging nicht. Das war nicht die Lösung.

„Curtis..."  
Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite, denn eigentlich wollte er gar nicht antworten. Vielleicht sollten diese Dinge nur gedacht bleiben, nicht gesagt werden... vielleicht war es so besser. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen.  
Aber auch selbst nicht verletzt werden, abgelehnt werden.  
Ach, es half alles nichts...  
Schweigen brachte sie auch nicht weiter.  
„Joan..." begann er nach einer Weile zögernd, nachdenklich. „Dieser verfluchte Krieg hat viel gekostet. Viel zerstört..." Er blickte sie an, suchte den Kontakt mit ihren Augen, die jetzt an ihm hingen, ihn fixierten. „Ich habe einiges falsch gemacht," sagte er leise. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich Dich so verletzt habe. Ich will versuchen, es wieder gut zu machen... aber bitte gib' mir ein wenig Zeit dafür. Es ist so viel passiert... und vieles davon war nicht gut. Es hat Spuren an uns hinterlassen..."  
Vielleicht war sie erleichtert darüber, dass er zugab, auch gelitten zu haben – vielleicht war es auch einfach die Offenheit seiner Worte – statt einer Antwort schlang sie die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn.  
Seine Gedanken liefen Amok.  
Einerseits hätte er sie jetzt gerne hier in seinem Bett an sich gezogen und mit ihr geschlafen, wie um ihr zu zeigen, wo sie hingehörte, wie um ihren Bund zu erneuern, um all' seine angestaute Wut und Verletztheit herauszulassen, aber irgendetwas tief in ihm sagte ihm, dass das falsch sei.  
Nicht jetzt. Später, vielleicht.  
Aber keinesfalls jetzt...  
Seine Vorsicht gewann die Oberhand, und nachdem sie eine Weile einfach nur dagesessen und sich gegenseitig festgehalten hatten, löste er sich sanft von ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn, wischte mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Tränen weg, versuchte, zu lächeln.  
Vielleicht war es wirklich am besten, wenn er sie jetzt erst einmal in Ruhe schlafen ließ und sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückzog.  
Sie schien jedoch zu ahnen, was er vorhatte, und hielt ihn zurück. „Curtis...bitte... Bleib' bei mir..."

Er erschien ihr liebevoll und aufmerksam, fast wie früher, als er sich wieder setzte, über ihre Haare strich, doch in seinen Augen war wie ein Schleier eine Art Abwesenheit. Als sie ein wenig beiseite rutschte, um ihm Platz zu machen und er die Decke hob, um darunterzuschlüpfen, war sie froh, ihn neben sich zu haben, aber sie spürte neben all' der Vertrautheit und der Wärme seines Körpers auch etwas wie eine innere Mauer, hinter der er sich zurückgezogen hatte und über die sie nicht drüberschauen konnte.  
Ihre Augen waren jetzt angstvoll geweitet, als sie ihn anblickte. Hatte der Streit ihn ihr so sehr entfremdet, daß sie ihn verloren hatte...?  
„Nein", schienen seine Augen zu sagen, doch das plötzliche Entsetzen in ihr wollte nicht wieder so schnell verebben, wie es gekommen war.  
Und so lagen sie schließlich nebeneinander, in seinem Bett, ihrem früheren Bett, das seit ihrer kh'elvanischen Hochzeit ihr gemeinsames Bett war, nah beieinander, aber nicht eng aneinandergekuschelt, wie es Liebende tun. Joan schluckte.  
Sie war trotzdem froh, ihn hier neben sich zu haben.  
Es war gut so.  
Nein, es war nicht richtig...!  
Denn richtiger wäre es gewesen, jetzt in seinen Armen zu sein.  
All' den Schmerz hinter sich zu lassen.  
Nein, nicht zu vergessen...  
...aber vielleicht zu vergeben – denn der Gedanke, nicht mehr bei ihm sein zu können, war noch viel entsetzlicher...

Vorsichtig tastete Joan mit der Hand nach ihm, fand die seine, die wiederum ihre Hand sofort fasste und umschloss.  
Sein Griff war fest und ruhig, ließ sie nicht los.

- # -

(7) latein. für "ich fühle, also bin ich" (abgeleitet von „cogito, ergo sum", ich denke, also bin ich)  
(8) Textzeile aus "Rose on the Grey", ohne freundliche Genehmigung von Seal


End file.
